1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improvements to assembling.
2. Description of Related Art
Type C USB specification was issued on Aug. 11, 2014. The size of the receptacle connector is essentially small to replace the micro-USB connector while the number of the corresponding contacts is much more than that of micro-USB. On the other hand, all the contacts are arranged in two rows in a diagonally symmetrical manner for mating with the corresponding plug connector in a flippable manner, i.e., two orientations with the same effect. Anyhow, the traditional two stage insert-molding process as disclosed in US Pub. No. 2015/0222059 may disadvantageously have some manufacturing difficulties to remove the linking bridges between the neighboring contacts in the contact carrier for finalize the terminal module because of the existing insulator around those linking bridges.
A new structure of the receptacle connector is desired.